The present invention relates to a disk array system which is provided with storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) and a storage control device for controlling storage of data with respect to the storage devices and is capable of performing RAID control. In particular, relates to techniques for mounting, for example, wiring for power feed and data signal on the boards constituting the storage control device.
In a conventional disk array system, the storage control device (DKC) has a configuration in which a plurality of processing-function-installed boards (referred to as logical substrates) provided in a form of, for example, packages (referred to as PKs) is mutually connected to a backboard (also called a back plane board). The above described PK of the logical substrate is referred to as a logical PK. The backboard has connectors and the like for connecting with the plurality of logical PKs, wiring for communication between the logical PKs (referred to as data signal wiring), a power feed unit which includes wiring for power feeding to units such as the logical PKs (referred to as power feed wiring). The logical substrates or logical PKs have connectors and the like for communication and power feed, LSIs serving as processors, data signal wiring, the parts to which power is to be fed, power feed wiring, etc. On the backboard face, the plurality of logical PKs are connected in parallel in the lateral direction.
Meanwhile, in the power supply system, DC (direct current) power is fed from a power source unit of the disk array system to a power feed unit of the backboard. In the power feed unit of the backboard, power feed wiring is provided by use of multiple internal layers of the backboard, and power feed connection with the logical substrates is achieved by power feed connectors. In the power feed unit, through the layers serving as the power feed wiring, DC power is fed to the logical substrates via the power feed connectors of the backboard side and through the logical substrate side. The power feed unit is provided in the vicinity of the outer periphery of the backboard face.
A conventional DKC mounting method requires a configuration in which, in terms of performance of the disk array system, processing functions are multiplexed and mutual communication between the processing function units can be performed. That is, two LSIs and two communication connectors are mounted on one logical substrate. Also, data signal wiring is provided such that each of the LSIs can communicate, via the communication connectors, with both the upper and the lower areas which are provided in the vertical direction on the backboard face. Hereinafter, such wiring connecting from one area to another area will be referred to as cross wiring. In conventional configurations, data signal cross wiring is provided in the logical substrate so as to avoid providing cross wiring in the backboard face.
Japanese Patent No. 3242407 discloses techniques relating to the storage control device and the power source unit.